


The Backstory of Greg the Witch's Hat

by FrickinFabFutureFangirl



Series: The Witch Michael AU [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Greg is a hat, How Do I Tag, Magic, Michael Mell Has Two Moms, Michael is four at one point, Oneshot, Pointless, not really tho, self indulgent, short af, witch!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickinFabFutureFangirl/pseuds/FrickinFabFutureFangirl
Summary: This was an idea given to me by GalaxyCookies when they said "Forget Michael, I want a story about Greg!" So I tried my best, I'm sorta proud, it's probably terrible, but ehh





	The Backstory of Greg the Witch's Hat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxyCookies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyCookies/gifts).



> ha ok so first thanks GalaxyCookies and second I'm sorry for this

       Before you start this story, I advise you to think for a second. I advise you to question everything. Because the story that you are about to read is slightly absurd, mostly unbelievable, and entirely true. I am about to tell you a story about the life of a hat, and I am not quite sure how to start it. But it must start somewhere, and it must end somewhere because everything has both an end and a beginning. Sometimes all at once. This is the backstory of Greg the Magic Witch's Hat.

       It is a bit difficult to tell a story about something that existed long before it was alive, so pardon any mistakes. I was only there for part of it, and even then the details are a bit fuzzy. But I see that you are expecting a story now, and there is nothing I am if not a crowd pleaser. Let us start at the beginning.  
Greg started out without a name. He was just The Hat. So that is what we will call him here. The Hat. The Hat was made on a sunny Wednesday afternoon in Morlea, back in 1981. The Hat was wide-brimmed, slightly floppy at the top as per many witch hats, and brown rather than the traditional black or grey. It was made with many other witch's hats, and absolutely nothing was special about it. It was sent to the market on a cart where Mrs. Palmer sold hats.

     "Witch's hats! Get yer Witch's Hats! 50 cents for yer Witch's Hats!" She would call, all day, every day except Sundays. Many hats would pass through the cart. The Hat ended up sold to a rather old witch. He kept it with him at all times, even if he did not wear it. (His head was not made for hats.)  
When the old witch passed away, he left The Hat to his grandson. His grandson wasn't born yet, but he would be, two years later in 2002. His name was Michael.

     Michael was four at the time he got The Hat and a new witch. His moms had him taking his classes, like cursing, which he struggled in, and song spells, where he excelled. However, they thought that perhaps an old magical artifact could enhance his skills. So Anthea, one of Michael's moms, went up to the attic and dusted off the old hat. When Michael was given the hat, the first thing he did was chew on it, as small children do. But the second thing he did was accidentally cast a spell on it. You all know, my dear readers, how volatile early children's magic can be. So Michael, at the ripe age of four, made himself a friend. By accidentally enchanting a hat to let it talk. He named The Hat Greg.

     Over the years, he and Greg grew up together. The hat even helped to power some of the boy's spells. When it came time for Michael to go out on small quests in order to prep for his year of study, Greg was always by his side. Or, well, on his head. But the point was, Greg was there for Michael, and Michael took care of Greg. And so, henceforth, their fates are irrevocably intertwined. So, my dear readers, I would wish them luck in the big city of NYC. Because when you are just a boy and his hat, the world can seem a bit daunting.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so that happened anyway thanks to anyone who reads and everybody who doesn't! I love y'all!


End file.
